El Decimotercero
by Beledien
Summary: Pequeño relato sobre porqué elegir a Ori en la compañía hacia Erebor. Este fic participa en el reto 4# Trece para uno y uno para trece, segundo reto del mes de Enero del foro El Poney Pisador.


**Nota: **Los personajes, nombres y lugares le pertenecen a la incomparable obra del profesor Tolkien, no así mis historias traídas por los pelos, cuyo único fin es el de participar en _**el reto 4# Trece para uno y uno para trece, segundo reto del mes de Enero del foro **_**_El Poney Pisador_**_._

**El Decimotercero  
**

Ori siempre fue un enano pequeño para los estándares de los descendientes de Durin. Aunque era familia de Thorin era más pequeño que sus hermanos Dori y Nori. Esto provocaba que algunas personas se burlaran de él.

—¡No eres más que un Nibin-noeg! *—le gritó un enano en el taller donde Ori había contradicho a todos logrando una aleación con tungsteno más resistente al calor que los otros metales comunes.

—¡Y tú no eres más que un trasgo desnutrido! —le gritó Nori poniéndose delante de Ori. El enano en cuestión se dispuso a responder, pero vio como Dori se aproximaba y dejó el altercado ahí porque sabía que no había que meterse con Dori.

Razones para buscar pleitos con Ori sobraban, y es que siendo un enano tímido de baja estatura que prefería sus libros con anotaciones, podía ser presa fácil para cualquier bravucón que pensaba que sus hermanos no estaban cerca. La afición de Ori por los libros y por anotar todo cuanto escuchaba en cuanto a las artes de los naugrim sacaba de quicio a más de uno que era menos aplicado, porque no había nada peor para ese tipo de gente, que un enano pequeño le supere.

Aún siendo enanos adultos, este tipo de problemas era la norma en los pasillos de las montañas azules, el lugar donde Thorin había hecho su hogar junto a un grupo de enanos errantes. No se comparaba a Erebor, rebosante de riquezas, y por supuesto no había punto de comparación con Khazad-Dûm.

Escudo de Roble preparaba su retorno a la montaña solitaria y buscó la colaboración de los más fieles a su causa, obviamente no podían faltar ni Dori ni Nori, pero en cuanto a Ori la cosa era distinta. La mayoría de la compañía pensaba que un enano tan pequeño poco podría ayudar en la expedición y porque sus habilidades en combate eran todavía un misterio.

—Así que quieres acompañarnos —dijo Thorin viendo al enano de pies a cabeza el día en que se aproximó al heredero de Thror a pedirle ser parte del equipo —. Dime ¿sabes usar un arma?

—Soy bueno con la resortera —respondió Ori —Puedo atinarle a las ratas del campo.

—Es que nos enfrentaremos a las ratas —dijo Dwalin con un tono sarcástico —No necesitamos un cazador de ratas.

Los hermanos de Ori bajaron la mirada con pena, lamentaban que se tuviera poca estima por él, y también temían por su seguridad en una expedición tan peligrosa, pero entendían a Ori, dejarle atrás sería como negarle.

—Ori es bueno con las letras, puede escribir rápido y bien en cualquier tipo de carácter, sean runas enanas o élficas —dijo Nori.

—Además entiende los diferentes idiomas, desde el sindarin al oestron —añadió Dori —. Será útil y nosotros velaremos por él.

Thorin volvió a mirar al enano, sí bien no parecía ser del tipo guerrero, sus habilidades podrían ayudar a redactar el contrato para el saqueador que Gandalf le había adelantado que necesitarían para llevar a cabo el plan de recuperar Erebor. Con el saqueador serían trece en la compañía, y trece es un número de mala suerte, con Ori como el decimotercer enano, sumado al saqueador llegarían a ser catorce y el problema del número estaría salvado.

Aceptó reticente, porque imaginó que Gandalf escogería a un gran guerrero para contratarle como saqueador, alguien sagaz y valiente que sabría cuidarse solo, y como había planificado con el mago, el saqueador haría la parte más difícil.

—Nada puede ser peor que un escribano —pensó para sí Thorin Escudo de Roble.

**Notas finales.**

* Nibin-noeg es uno de los nombres de los enanos mezquinos que aparecen en la historia de Túrin, para fines del fic he usado como esto como un término despectivo hacia enanos menos robustos.

También para fines del fanfic Ori no era conocido todavía como un gran guerrero, porque sabemos que sus acciones en Moria, siendo uno de los últimos en resistir el ataque de los orcos y tener todavía ganas de escribir nos dicen mucho de su personalidad y determinación, pero su afición por la letras también mostraban tranquilidad y un carácter reflexivo.

Gracias a Erinia por corregir un tremendo error en el título.


End file.
